<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate Her by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655543">I Hate Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs'>rumbleroarsslumberingcubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the librarian Troy and Abed have both been crushing on chooses Troy for her date, it doesn't exactly sit well with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I love Community more than words can possibly express and I just rewatched it after a few years and it still holds up. Actually, I think I'm even more obsessed than I was originally. Anyways, Troy and Abed are my favorite humans, real or fictional, and I thought they deserved a sweet, little get-together. Based on dialogue from Season 2 Episode 15 "Early 21st Century Romanticism."<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the hot librarian chose Troy to be her date over Abed, the football player was more than a little confused.</p>
<p>He thought he’d feel victorious, like a champion, but mostly he found himself feeling strangely upset.</p>
<p>Abed’s amazing, and if Troy were in her position, he’d have picked his best friend over himself in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>The film-obsessed boy is probably the coolest person Troy has ever met, and if the school’s librarian can’t see that, then he doesn’t think he would want to date her, anyways.</p>
<p>And when she called Abed weird, and meant it in a negative way, it made him furious.</p>
<p>Abed isn’t any weirder than he is, and, you know, so what if he is?</p>
<p>Abed is the kind of weird that makes life more exciting and adventurous and magical, and if she can’t see that, then she is an idiot.</p>
<p>“I hate her, I hate her, <em>I hate her</em>, <em> <strong>I hate</strong></em>—” Troy rants as he crashes through the doors of the gym and rushes into the hall.</p>
<p>“What?” Abed questions with a brow raised.</p>
<p>He doesn’t appear to be upset by the librarian’s rejection, but that doesn’t seem to matter to Troy.</p>
<p>“She called you weird,” the football player huffs, fuming at the thought that anyone can find his best friend to be “strange” or “off putting” like that bitch had claimed.</p>
<p>“I <em>am</em> weird,” Abed replies immediately, clearly not understanding how big of a deal the situation is.</p>
<p>Troy wonders if he is overreacting, but quickly corrects his thinking.</p>
<p>Abed is clearly underreacting.</p>
<p>“Okay, but she didn’t mean it as a good thing,” Troy urges, only getting angrier at the thought.</p>
<p>She had looked down on Abed, talked about him like he was some sort of charity case or lost puppy that follows Troy around, when in reality, if anyone were the puppy, it would probably be Troy himself.</p>
<p>The football player is aware that his best friend can come off a certain way, but he doesn’t understand how anyone can find Abed anything other than absolutely delightful.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Abed admits with a shrug, “I’m used to it.”</p>
<p>Troy’s heart aches at his response.</p>
<p>He knows that Abed thinks of it as a simple fact, but to Troy it is an unacceptable burden that has been placed on his best friend since he was just a little kid.</p>
<p>He wishes he could take it away.</p>
<p>“Well, you shouldn’t be,” Troy argues firmly, “I hate that you’re used to it. People who think you’re bad-weird are actually the weird ones!”</p>
<p>Abed shrugs again but doesn’t say anything. He seems convinced that the way people treat him, the way they look at him, is okay.</p>
<p>But it’s not. Not to Troy.</p>
<p>“We’re cool-weird and everyone else is boring-weird,” he continues on passionately, “And she’s just mean and stupid.”</p>
<p>“I barely know her,” Abed counters evenly, not even a hint of emotion noticeable in his voice, “Her opinion of me isn’t relevant.”</p>
<p>The football player sighs, knowing that in reality, Abed’s ability to ignore the haters is probably one of the best things anyone could ever wish for.</p>
<p>But for some reason, the idea of someone refusing to date his best friend because he’s “too weird” doesn’t sit right with Troy.</p>
<p>“Anyone who doesn’t want to be your girlfriend is either blind or hates fun and adventure,” he states as though it is the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>Abed smiles, just a flash of a genuine grin, then questions sincerely, “Shouldn’t you be happy? She picked you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want her,” he shoots back, suddenly feeling flustered.</p>
<p>His cheeks are flushing bright red and he strangely feels hot and sweaty.</p>
<p>His stomach is turning, and his mind is simultaneously blank and running a mile a minute.</p>
<p>“Okay. What do you want, then?” Abed asks.</p>
<p>“I want you!” Troy blurts out before turning away in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“I’m right here,” Abed responds obliviously.</p>
<p>“No, like for real,” the football player tries to explain, though he suddenly feels like his brain is shutting down and screaming “<em>panic</em>!”</p>
<p>The taller boy doesn’t say anything, simply looks at him with those unreadable, adorable doe-eyes and Troy realizes he is completely smitten.</p>
<p>“I want to kiss you,” Troy whispers after taking a deep breath, “And like, maybe hold your hand.”</p>
<p>“Cool,” Abed replies with a slight nod, “cool, cool, cool.”</p>
<p>Troy looks up hesitantly, “Would you like that, Abed?”</p>
<p>The film-obsessed boy smiles, a slight, barely-there expression, but Troy recognizes it immediately.</p>
<p>Before he can say anything, before he can backup and recant everything he just said, Abed is leaning forward and leaving the softest kiss against his best friend’s lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Abed agrees while taking Troy’s hand in his own and gently stroking his palm, “I like that a lot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Likes and comments are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>